Holding On To Hope
by SimplyaCritic
Summary: A small prequel to Saving Raven. Slade finally has Raven, so what is his plans and how does he intend to make Raven break. Rated T for torture.


**Ok I'm sorry about the delay, I had some travels and exams and a whole bunch of messes. Also here in Saudi I don't get my break for another two weeks and then I'm traveling so I have a tight schedule at the moment. Not Going to Die has been taken down due to copyright issues and I might rewrite it as a regular series unsure. Anyway sorry, Family Trees will be as soon as possible and enjoy the story.**

In a secret lair twenty miles below the ground, the screams of a young woman can be heard. The sound bounced off the walls, and could be heard by a revolting man and his slaves.

"The sound of a Titan's suffering. These is no sweeter sound, don't you say Terra." Laughed Slade.

"Um . . . of course, she's just giving me a head ache." The poor girl responded. While she felt no pity for the lone titans, she was starting to regret her part in this.

Dave on the other hand couldn't bear to stay any more so he devised a plan. One to save himself from the butt-whopping that had to come later on.

"Slade, I'm getting a migraine, you mind if I go out to town for a while." He asked.

"Ok, but don't be late for the midnight session." Slade said.

I nodded and walked out quickly, hoping I would be able to forget the screams of that poor girl. It never worked.

Raven POV

It was as if every nerve was on fire, simple electric torture wasn't bad enough, no, but Slade had to get his hands on a rare poison from Azarath. 'The Demons Tear,' in times of war the monks would inject war prisoners with this to force out information. It couldn't kill anyone, but it was pure agony on top of the numerous beatings, whippings and more, Slade just had to get his hands on this.

My throat was raw from screaming, and my wrists were sore and bloody. Oddly enough Slade had forgone the torture table, but instead put me in chains in a dungeon. Since no villain could ever forget canceling a superhero's powers out the chains were special. Made just for me to repel my powers and electrocute me whenever Slade felt like it. It also gave room for more creative torture, so far the list is beatings, whippings, some knives, burns, acids, hallucinations, and of course electric and poison torture, Seems like he was slipping.

Suddenly the electricity stops, of course I'm still in agony, but it wasn't as bad now. The door's lock could be heard opening. Speak of the devil and the devil shall come. Slade opened the door and quietly slid in closing it behind him.

"Well Raven it's been a long year to get you here, you must be thrilled. I rarely go after such insignificant target." He sneered.

Gritting my teeth I began to speak. "I don't think honored is the word I'm thinking." I manage to say.

"Watch your tongue or I may have to watch it for you." He growled.

"You will pay for this, Slade. The others will come and once they do, not even my father can help you then." I growl weakly.

"Ah, but why should they. After all you have been the source of all trouble for the past year. Why should they care about you? You're nothing but a worthless half-demon. Your own mother didn't want you are the product of rape. Made only to end this world and you messed that up too, you could even protect yourself or your family. Your brother, your sister, and your mother all die because of you."

He was right; they died because I wasn't strong enough. Why would the Titans want me back? I caused nothing more than trouble. They try to be nice to me and I snap at them, they tried to accept me, but I held them back. If they knew of my previous they would surely toss me out.

I lower my head; I'm nothing more than a nuisance, a threat to the world. They should have killed me when they had the chance. I am alone, I always was.

_/Flashback/_

_"Raven," I hear beast boy call, "It's me." He says quietly, "Look I'm sorry."_

_"For what you weren't the one who." I start but stop the memories too painful._

_"No, I'm sorry that he broke your heart," he says._

_"I knew it was all a lie, but he was the only one who didn't make me feel … creepy." I tell him hoping he will understand._

_"And don't try to tell me I'm not." I say knowing he was going to deny it._

_"Ok fine, your way creepy, but that doesn't mean you have to stay lock in your room. You think your alone Raven, but you're not." He says._

_/Flashback over/_

As the memory soon ended I felt hope rising in my chest. If the others wouldn't come, then Beast boy would. He had to; he promised I think to myself. This makes me feel slightly better, but I knew it was probably a lie. My days are numbered though so I let myself indulge in this one hope.

"They won't come, and on the eve of the New Year if they do decide to look for you. Then they will watch you die." With that Slade spun on his heel and walked out, leaving me alone once more.

This only darkened my views of the last few days of my life. I could only try to just hold on to hope now, if only I knew how hard it would be in the coming days.


End file.
